A Christmas Smile
by Woken Knuckles
Summary: Knuckles thinks hes left out for Christmas but what happens when he recives an invitaion to a party Sonic is throwing? Rating might go up. Yaoi included
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: .......why do they have these any ways? Ok, no character belongs to me yada yada yada ^^; *is just in the Christmas spirit* oh yeah, Yaoi warning ^^; not for Shadow fans either..or Eggman.. Haha ok then. It gets sad towards the end but I wont spoil anything..oh yeah, as usual the first chapter always explains things he he. R&R   
  


A Christmas smile   
  


Chapter 1- Snow covered Isle   
  


Flaky white ice covered the once green grass of Angel Island. A cold breeze swayed the similar trees as it passed.   
  


Knuckles sat alone as usual in front of the Master Emerald. The winter had set in, meaning Christmas would be here soon, and the knowledge of a thief claiming his Emerald as a gift for someone loomed in his mind.   
  


It was below zero outside this cold winter day though the scarlet Guardian chose to ignore it and go about his duties even though he was becoming stiff.   
  


He didn't even have a clue about the time, the date or anything of what it was at the moment. Just the knowledge of winter. He figured near Christmas as well, changing the conversation going about in his mind.   
  


Christmas probably wouldn't be any thing to him this year once more. Probably never will be he chose to think.   
  


Pictures of Sonic and the others flashed through his mind and he could all but help hold back the tears of self pity that they would forget about him..all alone..   
  


But thats his life. To be forgotten, ignored, and left alone. All for the protection of a rock.   
  


Knuckles sighed to himself and snuggled into his blanket more. As he went over the things, he failed to notice fresh snow beginning to fall from the sky and it happening to fall atop him as well, covering his already soaked pelt.   
  


That didn't bother him either and as usual, ignored it.   
  


As he let his eyes roam the grounds, a small blob like creature caught his eye in the distance. He'd seen one with Sonic before but wasn't too sure this was the same one.   
  


Curiosity getting the better of him, he pattered over to were it was and stood little ways away from it in caution. The 'blob' stopped as well and stared at him, a letter being held in its mouth.   
  


Of course, Knuckles took it gently and examined it.   
  


"Invitation!" the blob squealed in a 3 year old like voice and bounced around the confused echidna.   
  


"From who?"   
  


"Sonic!" came the reply.   
  


Knuckles let a wide smile pass his muzzle as he opened it. "Hmm.." his eyes searched the page until he found his destination, "A Party?! Tonight?! ...and it was sent 10 days ago?!" Knuckles panicked, "why didn't you get here earlier?!"   
  


The 'blob's' eyes swelled with tears, its feelings hurt.   
  


"No-no I didn't mean it like that" Knuckles sweat dropped, pleading his mistake, "wait.. I don't have time for this!" he backed away slowly and started off into a merry dash back towards his place cheering about happily.   
  


"They didn't forget me!"   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Fweee I think that was kinnda cute and depressing ^^;; ah well.. Any ways, Im gonna update chapter 2 asap but I've got like..lots o' fics to update and soooo little time. He he tell me what you think ^^ Ja for now. 


	2. In the mind of a Wanter

Disclaimer: Well Im FINALLY putting up chapter 2. Ive got nothing but good reviews for this fic and I will continue the to the 3rd chapter if I get at least to 16 or more reviews.. Please please review cause I worked my butt off on these fics. nods ok then. Thanks. And um..sorry for the hold up..heh..I sorta grew out of Sonic and took to Teen Titans and Danny Phantom..another reason is because I didn't get the channel Sonic X came on until last week and when I watched a show without my friend recording it for me, well, it sorta inspired me beams. 

_Replies to Reviews: _

Shadow F- Heh, Im sortta kinnda a Shadow fan..Since I grew a bit out of Sonic and got back into it, Shadow has become my 3rd fav charrie. Knuckles always first, Sonic second (Karma knows why) and the rest.. This chapter may be to your liking. If, you like yaoi o.O. 

**Joce**- Haha, its not often we see Knuckles happy cuddles him. Wish there were more happy moments sighs. Ill try to continue . wish me luck. 

Terena- I love Knuckles too! ..You cant have him! ::clings:: 

**I love Kai**- Yes, Knuckles is mine as well. He should be everyone's fav! 

Neko- Of course ;) Jealousy is great stuff in fics. Shadow expresses some in this chapter.. 

McGuirk- Ok, its rated R for later chapters..and just for the hell of it, Ill bring the rating down one until those chapters. .. O.O Cookie! Gimme! ::updates as fast as possible:: 

**GameGirl2**- I WILL I WILL I WILL! Thanks again for the inspiration. 

**Nakkuruzu**- I wondered that too..I also wondered if he got cold. Cause..he has fur..AND I WANT FUR! ::wheeled away in straight jacket:: Yes, I will continue! Thankies 

**DevilBurns**- Okie dokie, as I have said before, heres more! 

Sharara- Wow, thats a long Review. Knux is adorable! I hope the plot stays intresting..Ive always been known to start off slow and work my way up..which I dont like x.X Haha, I like to put in long descriptions..oddly, there arent but one or two in this chapter. Will be in others I promise. Guess there isnt much to describe yet. 

**Heliotrope**- ! You reviewed me :D I always loved your fics. ::cuddles you to death:: Yep, this is gonna be a Sonuckles. And, Shadow wants it to be a Shadonic..but sadly..Im not fond of the coupling. ::puts Shadow back into the pet taxi:: 

Namu- o.O You must like your name..its intresting . Just wish you could have made a review. 

On with the story! 

_Chapter 2-In the mind of a wanter.. _

The tree was absolutely stunning. It was the only light in the place, but fit well since it lighted every inch. Ornaments hung from every branch, variety of colors and shapes. The popcorn stringed decoration added a friendly look to it, as well as the gingerbread men. Even though a few pieces were missing here and there, and some of the cookie guy's legs, arms, heads, were bitten off. All in all, it was a sight for sore eyes, and one hell of a pain to put up and take down. 

"Hey Sonic, look at all the presents!", a two-tailed fox squealed happily. 

"There's a lot of them I see..", his blue friend replied, glancing at the tree more so than the items underneath it. 

It was 6:30, 30 minutes before the party started and they happen to be the only ones there. Though that left them alone with the presents.. 

"Oooo Sonic here's a big present for you!" The fox squealed again and shook the multi-colored box. 

His friend grinned, "Tails when will you ever grow up?", he joked and ruffled his hair. 

"Sonic!", came the somewhat angry reply, though formed into a grin, an added glint in Tails' eye, "When will YOU grow up?!", he broke out laughing. 

Sonic blushed then covered it up quickly when he heard someone else enter. 

"Amy?!". 

The pink being just smiled and walked over, "long time no see.." 

"Yeah.." he responded absently. She tilted her head. 

"Hey Amy!", Tails threw his arms around her. 

"Hiya Tails" she smiled more and returned the hug. More furries were entering. 

"Hey Sonic! I got your invitation..", the all too familiar white bat Rouge said as she entered, her hips shaking as she walked, "neat idea.." 

Another furry paced in beside her, the jet black rival hedgehog with red streaks. He nodded as Sonic glared at him. 

"I didn't inv-" he was stopped mid sentence when Shadow held up an invitation. Sonic wanted to scream with anger. 

By then, almost everyone had arrived, greeting each other at the door and other places in the room. The blue hedgehog just sighed and glanced at the tree, "this is gonna be one hell of a Christmas.." 

-=-=-=-=-=- 

"Gotta hurry..", he panted, running through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him, "Ill miss the party..". 

Knuckles paused to glance around after those words left his mouth, "where is the party?!" He dug through his jacket pocket, taking out the white card that was neatly yet oddly decorated. His eyes glanced over it. They blinked. Once. Twice. His head lifted in front of him, hand going back into his pocket. He started in a run again. 

"Dammit, why did he choose a place like that?!" he yelled to nobody in particular, now nearing a creepy sort of building which the party was to be held. 

Someone spotted him outside. He grinned, hoping that, that someone was a friend. 

"Hey there..um..", the same black hedgehog greeted. 

The flame bronzed echidna snorted, "Knuckles". 

"Yeah..Knuckles", the other grinned, "long time no see..What have you been up to since I last saw you?" 

Knuckles walked past him and into the main area, totally ignoring him. Shadow cursed. 

Now inside, he was amazed at all the people, decorations, and presents. He didn't catch himself staring as someone beside him snickered, "you like I see?". Knuckles shook off, startled, then turned to the voice. 

"Yeah..Sonic?!", he then stared at the blue hedgehog. 

"In the fur. Glad you were able to make it cause I was beginning to doubt you'd come", Sonic stated, turning to set his hand on the still staring Knuckles' shoulders. 

Letting a small smile appear, the Guardian shrugged and looked back to the many people and decor, "Its great! I didn't know so many people would be here", he replied, more so in awe than anything else. 

It was true many people were there, even some still coming as they spoke, and it was true everything was beautiful, but he'd never seen anything like it in his life due to the fact he never got out much and everything was taking him back. 

Sonic must have understood, "first time I've done something this fancy..Although, I didn't even think I had invited this many people", his hand gestured. 

As they spoke amongst one another, the mentioned before hedgehog took to snooping around. True, he hadn't really been invited after what he had done to Sonic and the others after the Arc incident. But, he was Shadow, meant for destruction, caused destruction. And it had been only recently that he found that out..Only recently he betrayed them. 

Which brought to another question: Why was he here? 

In amusement, he snorted, blood red eyes lingering around at the many faces, few he recognized. He was here to get one thing though. Someone who would never go with him willingly. Sonic. Of course, he would have obstacles in the way. He didn't mind. It would be a nice challenge.. Destruction would rain upon those too. 

At the moment though, it only seemed it would be a few in the way. Tails of course. Always hanging around the Blue Blur. And no matter how small he was, he would always try to put up a fight. Rouge of course would probably stick up for his rival. The two had grown closer since the past, always chatting on the phone and such. In a way, they were both girly for that. 

A grin appeared on his tanned muzzle. 

Then, there was the Guardian. From the looks of it, Sonic and him were close. TOO close for his taste. Shadow didn't get much time to meet the red furred demon. What he heard of him, he was strong, cunning, and fast at thinking, even sometimes on his feet. But compared to himself, the Ultimate life form at the moment, he was nothing. 

Slowly, he slyly slid up behind the blue hedgehog and red echidna, his hands placed on each of their shoulders, "Hey again.." 

They whipped around to face him, and he noticed they were both in a fighting pose, Sonic with his feet ready, Knuckles with his fangs barred. He wanted to gloat with power right then..But instead feigned ignorance. 

"What? Oh, come on guys, loosen up a bit. It's Christmas, not like Im going to do anything on Christmas." 

"Well..that's true. For now you're a guest, so welcome to the party!", Sonic spoke easily, stance forgotten, everything else from the past as well with each handshake he exchanged with Shadow. Knuckles, however, still stood uneasy, leaning towards Sonic. 

It was too easy. Phase one for Christmas Destruction would be up soon and Shadow would get his prize shortly afterwards. 

'Sonic, Im watching your every move..' 

-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

o.o Wasn't to your taste? Eh, not much mine either..I focused a bit more on Shadow in this chapter. Not going in depth with the other characters at the party till later. Yeah, Shadow is sort of the bad guy in this fic..Dr. Robotnik will be in here soon. He'll be the life of the party XD. Remember, Im a little rusty with Sonic fics so forgive me and hope the next chapter is better..


End file.
